The Devil and The Demon
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple recon mission, but nothing's ever "simple" when you're Ichigo Kurosaki. -no pairing, mild language-


**A/N: Ok so... This is a response to a challenged issued to me by my enemy in an art war. She drew Alucard and Vasto Lorde Ichigo and dared me to write a fanfic based on the drawing. I'll post the link to the drawing so you all can see it too. Anyway, so I have started this, it won't be long I don't think... I honestly have no idea. **

**http:/ elistax9. deviantart. com /#/ d3k9i91 -just remove the spaces-**

_**-**Shirosaki talking-  
>Thinking<br>"Japanese"  
><em>

**The Devil and The Demon  
>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Mark of Evil**

This wasn't supposed to happen; it was supposed to be a routine scouting mission. Just go, check out the source of the blip on the radar then go home, simple right? Well, nothings ever simple when you're Ichigo Kurosaki. He heaved another heavy sigh as he rested his head in his hands, seated hunched on a ridiculously soft bed. Glancing around, he reaffirmed that he was still in a room lined with stone walls and floors. The room was filled with the bare necessities; lights, a wooden dresser, private bathroom and the bed he currently occupied. Scowl deepening, Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and stood, intent on quenching his thirst.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, his eyes glanced at the mark that now adorned his neck. It looked like a dragon wrapped around a sword, centered right over his jugular. Ichigo was still confused by it, even though he'd been told it was called "The Mark of the Dragon" and it showed he was bitten by a male vampire. Now the vampire part of that statement didn't really shock him, surprised him but not shocked. Considering all the things he'd seen and fought, it wasn't impossible for vampires to be real. What confused him was why he was bitten in the first place…

* * *

><p>He'd just been trailing what had felt like a hollow when he heard his inner one start cackling. Ignoring him, Ichigo continued on and then the world went black. Next thing he knew, he was face to face with what could only be described as the devil himself. Thousands upon thousands of red eyes stared at him from a black abyss that centered on what appeared to be man, but the giant eye in his chest and the shark toothed smile made Ichigo second guess that. Then the thing spoke, and while he couldn't comprehend the words at the time, he felt the sound of them reverberate through his entire body. Then, he felt gloved fingers grasp his chin, and found himself only inches away from the pale skinned psychopath, whose breath reeked of blood. Though he'd be loath to admit it, Ichigo proceeded to faint. Shock, confusion and his injuries finally catching up to him.<p>

When he awoke, Ichigo found himself in the very stone room he now knew to be his. Confused, sore and with an ache in his neck, he attempted to register what had happened to him. It had felt too real to be a nightmare but that's the only real way he could describe it.

_-'fraid not aibou… it's all real 'n now we're in some real deep shit…'-_

Before he could respond to Shirosaki's rather skittish comment, he felt another presence in the room. Looking around, he caught sight of one of the shadows on the wall morphing and contorting in ways that weren't normal with candle light. Then, to his horror, a man clothed in a red duster and fedora stepped out from the wall. His eyes were covered with orange glasses, but Ichigo recognized that shark toothed grin instantly.

"What an interesting find I've made…" the man commented, his voice again caused Ichigo's body to quiver.

The door to the room banged open; catching Ichigo off guard and making him jump in surprise.

"MASTER! Sir Integra said to wait for us!" Shouted the busty blonde woman who appeared in the doorway. Behind her stood an older man with a monocle and finally another blonde, who he assumed was a woman by her face shape. The three proceeded to enter the room, the busty blonde went over to the psycho in red and continued to yell, thought it seemed to only amuse the man. The older man and the other woman approached his bed, both with serious looks on their faces.

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization. Explain your reason for being in England and just what in the world you are." The woman spoke, her voice the epitome of authority.

Feeling his eyebrows furrow at her demands, Ichigo scowled and replied to the best of his ability. English wasn't his native language after all.

"Wha… Where I am? What hell go on?"

The woman, Sir Integra, looked to the man next to her before scowling back at Ichigo.

"It seems you are not a native English speaker, we assumed as much. You are the headquarters of the Hellsing Organization. You were brought here after your confrontation with Alucard." She glanced at the man in red. "Due to your current situation, you will not be returning to your country of origin. Now explain what you are and why you were here."

A blank stare was the response she received from Ichigo.

"Ummm, Sir Integra, I don't think he understood you." The busty blonde commented hesitantly.

At this, Alucard sauntered over to the bed, a knowing smirk on his face as he addressed Ichigo.

"_Plain and simple, you belong to me now little strawberry. Won't this be fun?"_

It took all of three seconds for Ichigo to connect the dots.

"_WHAT THE HELL? What do you mean 'you belong to me"? I'm not a piece of property and don't call me strawberry! My name means 'number one protector'!"_ Ichigo's tirades continued, but seemed to not affect Alucard in the least. In fact, it only seemed to make his smirk grow into a smile.

"ENOUGH! Alucard, step away from the boy. I believe it would be best to leave the translating to Walter from now on." Ordered Integra.

"Of course, master."

"Now then, what is your name boy?" Integra then turned to the man, Walter, and waited for him to translate.

"I name Ichigo Kurosaki."

"_Very well Kurosaki-san, are you aware of your current situation?"_

"No… what go on? What he mean 'you belong me'?"

At this, everyone glanced at Alucard, who returned their looks with a cocky smirk. With a group sigh, the long explanation began.

"_When a vampire bites a deflowered human, they become a ghoul. When a vampire bites a virgin of the opposite sex, they become a vampire. However, when a vampire bites a virgin of the same sex, they become a pet of sorts…" _Walter pulled out a hand held mirror, and passed it to Ichigo.

Confused, Ichigo peered at his reflection and caught sight of something that wasn't there before. A mark on his neck, shaped like a dragon with a sword.

"_What?"_

"_It's called 'Mark of the Dragon', its what signifies you were bitten by a male vampire. For whatever reason, you are now Alucard's… pet." _Walter paused, _"Because of this, I'm afraid we can't let you leave."_

* * *

><p>So now, here he was, trapped in a castle with people he could barely understand in a land he never wanted to visit chained to the devil himself. Just his luck.<p>

_-Quit bein' a wuss aibou! It's like a fucking hurricane in 'ere!'-_

Ichigo scowled. _Shut up, this is ALL your fault! Stupid hollow…_

_-Awww, King, tha' hurts. It ain't mah fault, just havin' little fun!-_

_Well your 'fun' got us stranded here with a psychopath worse than Kenpachi!_

_-… wouldn' have happened if I 'ere in control, aibou-_

_YES IT WOULD HAVE!_

Ichigo continued his internal argument with Shirosaki, unaware that they had an audience other than Zangetsu. Alucard felt a smile curling over his face, his red eyes twinkling with mischief. What an interesting pet he'd acquired for himself. Getting that horned beast out of the boy was going to be more fun than he originally thought.

"I always have loved a challenge… Hahahahahahaha!"


End file.
